Poetry of Spring
From the Publisher MyTona: The blossoming sakura's sweet aroma heralds the arrival of spring. Darkwood's residents are basking in the sun and enjoying the good weather. However, a feeling of melancholy with no obvious cause has been steadily spreading among the townsfolk. Solve the mystery of the Sakura Garden and bring joy back to the city! Seeker, only the power of beauty can help drive out the melancholy. You must remind the townsfolk to appreciate the loveliness around them. What's new in Version 1.25.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Take part in the wonderful Poetry of Spring event * Enjoy the beautiful Sakura Garden event location * Amazing event creatures: the Fluffy Romantic, Shaggy Gourmet, and Garden Guardian * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Garden Treasure chest, and the Fortune Carp talisman await you in this new event. * Embrace the mood of spring during the Heralds of a Miracle event to get wonderful prizes * Take part in the Easter Time of Miracles event to get amazing prizes * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event * Automatic turning of diary pages * Animated anomaly summoning * Traditional Chinese supported * Completely redrawn interface * European Portuguese support has been removed * Animated townspeople and creatures * Optimized collection filters Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 March Update Embrace the beauty of Spring and herald its stunning arrival with the delicate blossoming of cherry blossoms to celebrate the season! Released on March 16, 2018 the update introduced the new Poetry of Spring special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Sakura Garden. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections. In addition, the update has completely redesigned the game interface, improved game mechanics and added more animations. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Poetry of Spring Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 27 days from the 16th of March to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Poetry of Spring special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 27th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Sakura Garden to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these lovely new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Celestial Crystal at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Red Crystal at stage 4, and Tool Kit at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 special event quests to win the Garden Treasure Chest and Beautiful Moment Casket. Once won, the Garden Treasure Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Beautiful Moment Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Gold Shamrock at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Candy Hearts at stage 3, Gem-encrusted Horn at stage 4, and the Garden Treasure Chest and Beautiful Moments Casket at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Flower Hand Fan by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Fortune Carp Talisman and Garden Guardians Picture. The Fortune Carp Talisman increases the chances of receiving collection items from locations by 88% and winding keys and diagrams from locations by 18% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Garden Guardians Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Medallion of Greatness at stage 1, Flying Time at stage 2, Cake at stage 3, Fire Crystal at stage 4, and the Fortune Carp Talisman and Garden Guardians Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. To qualify, Players must first banish 100 creatures. Completion of the overall Poetry of Spring event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Connoisseur of Beauty Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 36 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Garden Guardians are 3 new event creatures to banish: the Fluffy Romantic, Shaggy Gourmet, and Garden Guardian Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Flower Hand Fan to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Sakura Garden Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Flower Water Access Passes! Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun March 2018.png| Festive Fun March 2018 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again in time for St. Patrick's Day and available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 11 days starting from March 16, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Strawberry Parfait - restores 60 energy * Collect 150 Gold Stars to win 1 Treasures of Fortune - chest contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Old Legends - a commemorative casket desktop decoration Heralds of a Miracle Challenge Heralds of a Miracle.png| Heralds of a Miracle 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from March 21, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Precious Tulips in order to win the special rewards. Precious Tulips are found by successfully playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Precious Tulips per win. * Collect 25 Precious Tulips to win 1 Lemon Sherbet - restores 35 energy * Collect 80? Precious Tulips to win 1 Donut - restores 180 energy * Collect 250? Precious Tulips to win 1 Seeker's Star - increases chances of finding objects by 90% * Collect 400? Precious Tulips to win 1 Tool Kit - contains a small set of tools * Collect 800? Precious Tulips to win Exorcist's Chest - contains a small set of anomaly dispellers Changes in Version 1.25.0 The March Update made huge changes to the game. * A completely redesigned game user interface * Animations for townspeople and monsters ~~Please add to this list if you can~~ Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough